


The Sound of My Savior

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Adventures in the SortaMalicious MadHouse [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: and all the awesome people it holds, based on Ryan's twitch community, madhouse, sortamaliciousgaming, vagabonds, we love you Cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference between hearing something to a point where you can understand it, and then "hearing something" where you can get the person's emotions across. You can fully hear their intentions and their clarity.<br/>This is what happens when a member of MadHouse gets something to help her tell the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> So, on 6/22/16, there was a SortaMalicious stream, and at the end, was a very emotional moment for one member of the Vagabonds. It made the chat "awww!" and come together, no matter if they were just in the MadHouse, Vagabonds, or Mods. We're all together as a family, and that's all that matters. We love you, Cheryl! <3  
> As Ryan said, "This one is dedicated to you, Cheryl."

"Is she back yet?"

I looked out the window from the MadHouse living room, and didn't see the MadMobile in the driveway. I turned back to Laura and answered her question with a sigh. "No, not yet. Sorry, Laura."

Laura groaned and plopped back on the couch. "Ugh...! I wish they'd hurry. I'm getting worried."

"I think just waiting here is driving us crazy." Lotti, also known by her mysterious nickname 'Lightning' said, as she was flipping through a book found on the small bookshelf in the living room.

We were all waiting for our fellow Vagabond, Cheryl, to return from getting some help with her hearing. She told us that everything would be fine, but it didn't stop us from pacing the living room floor and looking out the window. 

Tats, one of the house mods, walked down the stairs and saw the 3 of us sitting quietly in worry. She walked over in concern. "There you guys are! No wonder it was so quiet on the Vagabond floor. The mods thought you guys were planning a prank or something."

I chuckled lightly. "Nah, Tats. Everything is fine. We're just waiting for Cheryl to come back."

"Isn't that what pets usually do when their owner leaves? Guys, you don't have to sit there like that and wait. You'll make yourselves worry more. Look, Ryan made 100% sure she would be in good hands for this procedure. That means you don't need to panic. He cares about us all and wants nothing but the best. And the best is exactly what Cheryl is going to get!" Tats told us in confidence. 

Lotti suddenly put her book down in excitement. "I got it! Why don't we give her a big cheer when she comes in? That'll be the best thing she hears!"

"It might also be the loudest and she'll have to turn right around and go back." Laura chuckled lightly.

I gasped and looked at Tats. "Wait. It'll be the first thing she clearly hears, right? Then, I think I know what we should do. Can you relay a message to Ryan and spread the word?"

Tats nodded. "Sure. What idea did you have in mind?" 

I smirk and gather the others in a group huddle. "We're gonna make the first thing she hears something she'll never forget."

\-------------------------

30 minutes later, I peek out the window and see the MadMobile pulling in the driveway. Another mod, Skulls, offered to drive Cheryl to and from the hospital. And we also had to stop her from putting skull and heart bumper stickers all over the car. Twice. 

Skulls helps Cheryl out of the car, without saying anything of course, and closes it behind her. Cheryl looked confused, but I knew it would all be explained soon enough. 

I open the door for them both and give Cheryl a big hug and a smile. 

"Hey, Tabi. Why is everyone acting so strange? Uh, stranger than usual, I mean." 

Oh, you have no idea how hard it is for me to not give away the surprise we've all planned. I take her hand and lead her up the stairs where some MadHouse members, mods and Vagabonds are standing. They all smile and shake her hands as she starts to go up the curling stairway. Their hands are probably shaking because they know what's coming next. Kudos to the mods for keeping everyone quiet. Literally. 

Cheryl still had the look of confusion on her face. Happy that everyone is giving her support, but not a big fan of the silent treatment. Why wasn't anyone talking to her? Did the procedure go wrong? But, she could clearly hear herself. Why did-?

"Hello, Cheryl, my dear."

She reached the top of the stairs, and there stood the one man who helped her through so many sleepless nights. The person who always knew how to make her smile or laugh and who always has a good story to tell. Between all the struggles and times she needed advice, he was there. 

It was Ryan. 

Though he was fully dressed as the Mad King, he didn't act as such. And as we all saw Cheryl start to tear up, we knew this was truly something special to witness. We made sure to not say a peep until we knew it was okay. 

"I take it things went well? I'm glad, Cheryl. I hope I can make this moment of clarity something special. How does this sound to you? Cheryl, Cheryl, Cheryl..." He started speaking and her eyes watered up even more. She loved hearing that as she would be lulled off to sleep, and it was even more amazing now that she could really hear it. It was her name. And it was being said by the most soothing voice she had ever heard.

"Ryan...Please, please keep talking. Oh, my God. I-I can hear you perfectly. Is this a dream? A-Am I dreaming right now?" Cheryl looked towards her fellow MadHouse residents. We couldn't move. We just stood there and smiled. We were in tears for her. So happy for her. And we were all experiencing this together. As a family.

"This is not a dream, Cheryl. I am real, and you are real. And what you are hearing is real. We love and care about you so much. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that everything went well. You've been here since the beginning, and I'm glad you've decided to stick around for all the madness." He chuckled lightly and that made her chuckle a bit through the tears. 

"You are incredibly sweet and we lo- How do you-? How do you hands? Where do you-? Function, please. Come on." The Mad King fumbled as he tried to make a heart with his hands. Upside down? Nah. Right side up? There you go! "We love you, Cheryl. You're amazing, and we're so proud of you."

"T-thank you so much. Thank you, Ryan. Thank- Oh, my God...You-you're really...I mean, I-" Ryan engulfed her in a big hug as she sobbed in his arms and he rubbed her back slowly. I could make out that he quietly kept repeating her name over and over a few times in her ear. The sweetest moment in the MadHouse, bar none.

"Please don't cry, Cheryl. We're just happy that things are okay. And even if I'm not around, you have all these people here to help you. You can talk to anyone of us. No one is alone in the MadHouse. Isn't that right, everyone?" He turned Cheryl around to face us and we gave her cheers and applause. Not too loud, of course, but loud enough to know that we were there for her. 

Outside of the madness this house may bring, we have just as much love in our hearts. 

And we bring that love to you, Cheryl. 

Thank you for being part of this family. 

We love you. <3


End file.
